Shipwreck
by orpsgod
Summary: Jack and James on a deserted island. Ok I know it's been done a million times but just for the heck of it read mine. Please? This is not a rousting action fic, nor is it slash.
1. Chapter 1

shipwreck

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other.

Chapter One

The storm raged around him, the waves tossing him about like a rag doll as he struggled to keep not only himself afloat but also the person he had in tow. He had struggled to discard their heavy coats and boots a few moments before when they had become waterlogged and threatened to drag them under. "Bloody git better at least still be alive when I get his bloody self there" Jack thought to himself, "After all this he better have the decency to at least take his last breath ashore." He thought it would be a bit superfluous to add he'd kill him if he didn't. "Bloody Navy gob." Jack swore as a wave crashed over him threatening to put an end as to whether either one of them would be breathing when the shore was reached. He gasped for air, looked to see if they were making any headway towards what he hoped was land, as dark as it was and with the rain and wind and waves it was hard to tell. Lightening lit up the sky and the dark blot he hoped was land. He tightened his grip on the man, and once again set off paddling with one arm towards that blot.

He finally felt his bare feet scrape against something solid, and they were deposited rather un-gently on the sand by one of the cursed waves, almost as a last taunt from the sea. He drag-scooted the man and himself as far away from the water as his waning strength would allow, then collapsed back in the sand, half under his burden.

He lay there for several minutes trying to catch his breath as he coughed up seawater before even attempting to see if he had live or dead company with him on this little spit of land. At least the storm had mostly blown its self out by now and they were sitting in a gentle rain rather than a deluge. When he went about extraditing himself from said company he heard a groan. "Well that's a good sign." He mumbled, to himself apparently, as the man seemed far from being able to reply. He went on talking as talking to himself was something he did quite often, "Let's have a look at ya then." He turned the man's face towards him. "Bloody Commodore Bloody Norrington." He thought seriously about dragging the man back into the water. "No fit company you'll be makin a'tall I'll wager." Jack said to the man. "And I'm not lookin forward to spendin who knows how long here with the likes of you, specially with that goose egg yer sportin, probably make ya right grumpy, even more n usual. There'll be no livin with ya I'm sure. And sides that you did, after all, try to hang me." Jack finished his statement as he rubbed his neck, a sour expression on his face.

The man groaned again and fluttered his eyes although they didn't open. He started coughing and heaving up copious amounts of sea water. Jack rolled him over on his side and sat there till the man stilled.

"Commodore?" Jack said as he poked the man in the ribs several times getting nothing but a weak moan in response. "Right then," Jack said and turned his attention to their surroundings. Not much to see in the dark. He could make out palm trees and that was about it. He settled back in the sand making himself as comfortable as possible, plenty of time for sight seeing in the morning he supposed, and promptly went to sleep.

He woke with a start, smelling thick smoke, and before he had really wiped the sleep from his brain jumped up and shouted, "No, not good, don't burn the rum."

"As there does not appear to be any rum to burn Mr. Sparrow I do not feel that should be your main concern at the moment." The Commodore answered dryly.

"_Captain_ Sparrow mate," Jack said automatically and then, "Ah, so you are alive."

"Apparently." James replied, "Due evidently to your intervention on my behalf I take it?"

"Didn't know it was you I was savin mate, might have had a few second er even third thoughts if I had." Jack responded with a pout, "By the time I realized just who I'd latched onto was too late ta do anything about it, had already drug yer fine Commodore-ly self up here on the beach. Just so ya know I did think about throwin ya back."

James snorted and said with a nod, "Well you have my thanks anyway…_Captain_." Then in a more serious tone asked, "I take it all other hands went down with the ship."

"Far as I know that's what happened." Jack answered just as seriously. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, each with their own thoughts about just what that meant. Both being sailors and having the sea in their blood it was both a tragedy and a godsend to be claimed by the sea when your time was up.

"May they rest in peace." James said solemnly a few minutes later, his eyes gazing off across the expanse of water that surrounded them. He cleared his throat and said, "So _Captain_ Sparrow, it seems that for an undeterminable amount of time we shall be forced to share this little paradise. I would think the best way to accomplish this is set the ground rules for our co habitation of such."

"Aye Commodore, was thinking the very same thing." Jack said as he rocked back on his heels and waved his arms about. "These are my ground rules mate, you stay on your side of the island, I stay on mine. How's that suit ya for ground rules?"

"I was thinking a more mutually co operative manner of action would serve us better." James replied with a slight bit of humor in his tone as an almost non existent smile flitted across his face. "But if not then you will be retiring to your side of the island I take it?"

"This _is_ my side of the island mate, if anybody is retiring anywhere it will be you doin the retiring." Jack replied.

"Ah but you see I have already staked my claim so to speak, on this side of the island so it will be you who is leaving." James said, the flit of a smile once again fleetingly making an appearance.

"How do ya figure mate?" Jack said a bit dubiously.

"Rather simple Captain. When I hauled the wood for the fire, broke it up into firewood, and started the fire it was an act of settlement on my part, ergo it makes this my side of the island as you have done naught to establish your own claim."

"I was sleepin after almost givin up me mortal soul and sundry, and me rum, in the act of usin all me strength ta save your bloody arse Commodore." Jack said a bit perturbed. "Didn't know ya was gonna come up with some kinda legal falderal n mumbo jumbo such as this."

"Well now you do. I do however, wish you the best of luck on your side of the island _Captain_." James said as he went over to tend the fire.

Jack stood there making faces at the Commodore's back for a few minutes, then turned and swayed off mumbling to himself.

James smiled to himself as he heard Sparrow depart, sat down leaning against one of the palms, picked up a coconut he had found earlier, pulled his knife out of its sheath on his waist, thanking what ever powers that be he hadn't lost it in the sea, and set about opening the coconut.

He wasn't really fond of coconut, discovered he was even less fond of opening coconuts, but as there probably would not be a great variety of food on this island decided he was thankful for at least this anyway. Finally having managed to pry through the shell of the coconut he perused the beach for anything that may have been washed ashore from the shipwreck that could be put to some use. There appeared to be some parts of at least one sail if not more, and some timbers along with what seemed to be some of the lines and cables from the ship. He took a drink of the coconut milk, made a face, "Intolerable" he mumbled to himself but finished off the liquid anyway. He decided to wait a while before opening the coconut and eating the rest, after all one could only take so much coconut at a time. He laid it aside and went about gathering what he could from the scattering of wreck that had washed up on the sand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack grumbled loudly as he stumbled off through the undergrowth. "Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" He looked skyward and shouted, "'S not funny ya know. Strandin me here with that bloody uniformed excuse fer a navy gob. Not fair at all. Don't believe I've done anything so bad as fer ya ta be doin sumthin such as that to me person! Bloody Commodore Norrington! Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" He tripped over a vine and went down. He laid there for a moment glaring at the offending vine, sat up, gave another 'bugger' just for the heck of it, got to his feet and started off once again. "Don't even have any rum!" he groused remembering how he had discarded his coat which had held a fine and full bottle of rum. He allowed himself a little smile however when he remembered jerking that blasted wig off that unknown person at the time, and giving it up to the sea as well. He was even happier about it now seeing as now he knew whose wig it was. "Bloody Commodore Norrington!"

He almost fell into the stream he was so involved in his rantings. He cupped his hand and took a drink, fresh water. Well at least he wouldn't die from thirst, probably would die from lack of rum though. "Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! Bloody Norrington!" He chanted over and over as he walked a little farther on. He came out of the trees and looked around. Didn't look a whole lot different from the beach he'd just left except there were cliffs that extended out a fair ways into the ocean on either side of the narrow strip of sand. Then he noticed the wind. The cliffs evidently served as a funnel of some sort, directing a pretty strong wind this way. Maybe it was just a temporary thing. He happened to look up at the palms and that idea was squashed. "Bugger" he said seeing all the palms were leaning away from the beach in a rather perilous manner, from the more than likely constant wind off the ocean. There was no way he could set up camp here. "Bugger!" Had he said that before he thought to himself, well bugger he'd say it again! He turned and swayed back into the jungle, he would just have to find a better place to set up camp.

Several hours later, and after having tromped over the whole island and been thwarted in his attempts to find a suitable place to set up camp by the monstrous cliffs and deep depressions of the island he stumbled back to where the Commodore had staked his claim, to the only decent spot on this whole spit of land it seemed. As he came out on the beach he could see the Commodore had been busy in his absence. He had fashioned a lean-to made of torn sails between several of the palms, had fixed up a cooking spit of sorts over the fire, and had by the looks of it managed to snare a bird or two and was now sitting there happily roasting said birds over the fire. Jack's stomach growled a bit at the aroma of the roasting birds. The Commodore's back was to him and he wondered what his chances would be if he tried grabbing one of the birds from the fire and making off with it.

"_Captain_ Sparrow, you have apparently made a grievous error in your bearings. For here you are not on your side of the island as you most certainly should be, but on my side of the island." James said as he stood up from the crouch he had been in, holding the stick one of the birds had been impaled on and picking bits of meat off and putting it in his mouth as he turned to face him with those sea green eyes focused directly at him.

Jack stood there with a mournful look on his face as he looked from the bird still roasting away over the fire to the one James was eating as his stomach continued to send out signals that one of those birds would be most welcome to be partaking of.

Jack gave the Commodore one of his most endearing looks and flopping his hands about said, "Ya gonna eat both them birds mate?"

James snorted and after a short pause replied, "Very well Sparrow, I will share my bounty with you, this time."

Jack wasted no time in making his way to the fire, grabbing the bird and beginning to devour it.

"No need to use your best manners on my account Captain." James said sarcastically.

"'s really good Commodore, didn't know ya was such a fine cook." Jack said around a mouthful of bird.

"Indeed!" James replied, "I would imagine there is a lot you don't know about me."

"So tell me." Jack said as he looked at the Commodore with interest, his curiosity having been peaked by the Commodore's seemingly innocuous statement.

"Oh please Sparrow, you are not interested in me in the least." James said scoffingly.

"No mate, really I am. We have a lot more in common than ya'd think. Both havin the sea in our blood and all. Sides you're a reasonably intelligent man as is meself," This eliciting another snort from the Commodore, "would be refreshin ta hold a conversation with a body that didn't turn out ta be one sided, mainly my side as it were, or comin from a parrot. And I been thinking bout your mutual co thing ya was talkin bout earlier. Good idea I'm thinkin now." Jack said with a tilt of his head, a glittering smile and a flop of his hands.

James stood there for a moment, his eyes meeting Jack's as he digested what Jack had said. He didn't see anything but sincerity in those eyes, at least at the present time. He let out a snort and said, "All right Sparrow, but if I discover this is just a ruse to eat the food I acquire it will go badly for you, mark my words."

"Consider them marked Commodore." Jack nodded his head and replied in his most solemn manner, right before he tore back into devouring the bird.

After he had finished eating and noisily sucking the excess off his fingers he settled down by the fire and said with a flip flop of his hands, "Well let's have it mate. Tell me all about the fine Commodore Norrington." He paused, tapping his finger on his chin, and then added. "Just how did ya know I was going to be in that tavern Commodore? I didn't even know I was gonna be there. Was the last place I'd have thought about seein ya or havin ya arrest me for that matter."

"Actually _Captain_, that was pure luck, at least for me, not so much for yourself I imagine. I was traveling on the HMS Avenger preparing to begin my long anticipated vacation. Due to some unexpected repairs that needed to be made we put into port where I most unexpectedly yet most fortuitously came across you in your rum sodden state."

"So it was chance what brought us together." Jack said a bit sourly as he looked heavenward with a grimace. One more thing the Fates evidently thought was funny.

"I would see it as good luck _Captain_." James replied with a smirk. "Just what were you doing there without your ship and crew?"

"Was seein a lass about a….. suggestion she'd made me a while back. A suggestion that was never carried through with cause of yer bad timin I might add Commodore. Sent the Pearl off on some business as I was under the impression I would be stayin there a day or two. Wasn't under the impression that I was gonna be clapped in irons and thrown in that miserable hole ya call a brig, although I do want ta thank ya for releasing me when the storm hit. Other wise I'd be in Davey Jones locker with the rest of 'em, and you'd be floatin face down caught by some current and headed to who knows where, leastwise till the sharks found ya." Jack began tapping his finger on his chin again and then asked in a tone that dripped with mistrust, "Seein as you were on vacation as it were, was it even legal for ya ta be arrestin me?"

"I am a Commodore in the service of the Royal Navy and am sworn to uphold and execute the duties of my office despite the state of my being on or off duty _Captain_."

"Just makin sure Commodore." Jack said with a pout.

James leaned back against a palm, let out a deep breath and said, "What chance do you think we have of being rescued Sparrow? It will be some time before the Navy hears about the Avenger going down if they hear at all, and as we are not on one of the usual shipping lanes we really can't count on a merchant ship happening by."

"Don't look good does it Commodore?" He added with a bit more confidence that he was actually feeling, "Fortunately me Pearl should be back in Santa Bella in a few days. Once they find I've been taken by the bloody Navy they will no doubt come lookin for me."

"You really expect them to be able to find us here?" James said with a bit of disbelief.

"Better countin on that mate, other alternative is pretendin it's all a bad dream and somehow I don't think that's gonna help in this situation." Jack said with a tilt of his head and a weak smile as he flopped his hands around.

"No I rather doubt it would." James replied dryly.

Jack got up, swayed over and picked up a coconut off a small pile James had gathered. He looked at it and then tossed it aside, repeated the same thing with several other coconuts.

"What is it you are doing Captain." James said as he watched the antics Jack was performing.

"Just checkin ta see if you'd gotten any of the blossoms when ya collected these." Jack replied. "Can make a pretty palatable alcohol out of 'em."

"You aren't serious, you can't really make liquor out of coconuts." James said dubiously.

"Can make liquor out of all sorts of things Commodore. Course some of it's more drinkable that others, all dependin on how bad a person's wantin a drink ya see."

"No Captain, I really do not think I want to see." James answered with a shake of his head and a wry look.

Jack looked disappointedly at the coconut in his hands for a few moments then tossed it away also, "Bugger."

James let out a snort, "Really Captain, you can't go without drink at all can you?"

"I could if I was wantin to, but I'm presently not wantin to." He paused as he eyed the tops of some of the palms close to them. "Might be worth a try Commodore." Jack replied with a grin and a flutter of fingers at James.

"You aren't thinking of climbing up _there _are you?" James said a bit aghast as he pointed to the top of the palm he was leaning against.

"Trifles Commodore, I scurry up there, collect some of the blossoms, bring 'em back down here and then your Uncle Bobs your Aunt Fanny, coconut

liquor!" Jack said with a flourish of hands and a wide glittering smile.

"You are going to break your neck Sparrow and when you do I refuse to lift a hand to help you." James said shaking his head.

"Can't be too much harder than climbin the riggin on me Pearl mate."

"It's your neck Sparrow." James answered.

"Aye it is at that." Jack said as he eyed the tree in front of him. He'd seen people climb palm trees before and they always made it look easy. Course that was probably because they'd been doing it their whole lives, but really how hard could it be. He eyed the tree once again and taking a couple of running steps jumped up and grasp the tree with his arms, winding up about six feet off the ground, "So far so good Commodore."

"If you don't mind I think I will just watch from over here." James said dryly as he took a dozen steps away from the tree.

"Suit yerself mate." Jack said as he looked up the tree trying to figure out what he was going to do next. He looked back down at James and said, "Mind talking to me mate, help take my mind off what I'm about to do?"

"What would your preferred subject of conversation be Captain?"

"Don't matter if ya recite the alphabet to me Commodore, just talk." Jack said. He had started to wave his arm about in aggravation but it only took a moment for him to realize that was not a wise thing to do and immediately returned said arm to the tree.

James snorted a bit and thought about doing just that but then said, "Why did you become a pirate Sparrow?"

Jack had finally almost gotten the hang of grasping the trunk of the palm with his feet and pushing himself upward then wrapping his arms around the trunk and repeating. He was making progress at least. "Wasn't always a pirate mate, was actually employed by the East India Trading Company for a time."

"I had heard rumors here and there about that." James replied. "However that does not answer my question, why did you become a pirate."

Jack had made it almost to the top of the tree. "Freedom pure and simple Commodore, something you wouldn't understand I'm thinkin." Jack said as he reached out for one of the blossoms. He pulled on it and when it didn't come loose he pulled a little harder. Unfortunately this threw him off balance and he wound up hanging by his arms from the palm, his feet dangling. "Uh Commodore." He said in a bit of a high pitched tone.

"I warned you this was an ill thought out act. I am not climbing up there after you Sparrow."

Jack glared down at him for a moment, then swung his legs several times trying to wrap them around the tree. He did finally manage to do that after several attempts and get himself back on the upper side instead of the lower side.

"Captain come down from there before you kill yourself." James said with an actual bit of concern in his voice.

"Not without me blossoms Commodore." Jack said stubbornly.

"Hang the blasted blossoms and get down from there." James said making it sound like a command.

Jack ignored him and scrambled the few feet that separated him from the blossoms and with a firmer grip on the tree began pulling the blossoms free and dropping them to the ground. When he had gotten all he could he scrambled back down the tree to the ground and immediately approached another tree.

"You are mad you know that don't you?" James said with disbelief as he saw the man meant to climb another tree.

"Ah, but I've got the hang of it now Commodore." Jack replied with a grin, a wave of his arms and a running jump at the next tree.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

13


	2. Chapter 2

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other Chapter 2

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other

Chapter 2

When Jack had finally decided he had enough coconut blossoms and James could quit worrying that Jack was going to fall out of one of the trees and break his bloody neck, something he would never in a million years admit he had been doing, he decided he would go gather some more fire wood.

"Are you quite finished with your rash behavior Captain, at least long enough for me to gather some more wood for the fire?" James asked as if he were scolding a misbehaving child.

"Aye Commodore, gather away. I'm plannin for me feet ta be solidly grounded to solid ground," Jack smiled at James as he said this, and not receiving even a hint of a smile in return shrugged his shoulders, mumbled something about stuffy Commodores with not a single bit of humor about them, and went back to fiddling with the coconut blossoms.

James walked off in search of firewood and Jack began looking around the campsite for items he would need to produce the coconut blossom liquor he was determined to make. "Hmm." He murmured as he tapped his chin idly and eyed the lean-to the Commodore had put together. "Aye, that should work just dandy." He said as he headed for the shelter. When he had finished gathering the items and piling them together a short distance from the fire he set to work putting his plan into action.

When James returned about an hour later he came to a dead stop as he stared at what Jack had done in his absence. He eyed the thing sitting in front of where Jack was standing and then looked towards the lean-to. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and did his best not to go immediately over and throttle the pirate.

"Ah Commodore," Jack said with a glittering smile and a flourish of hands at his handy work as he noticed the man, "See what I've done?"

"I do indeed clearly see what you have done." James said through teeth gritted together so hard they could crack nuts, the line of his jaw showing the strain.

"I've fixed us up a distillery of sorts. Should work just fine to make the coconut blossom alcohol." Jack said proudly. After the first quick glance he hadn't bothered to look the Commodore's way and was so intent on laying the coconut blossoms he was slitting open up side down on the grid of sticks he had put together and placed over the large bowl like receptacle he'd fashioned from the sail he had cut from the lean-to he didn't note the warning tone in the Commodore's voice.

"What you have done Sparrow, in your quest for that vile and dissolute drink, is ruin what was not in any manner what so ever yours to ruin." James spat out as he glared at Jack.

Jack's attention was finally drawn to James as the intent of the tone sunk in.

As he noticed the expression on the face and the intensity of those eyes that seemed to have gone dark and stormy he flopped his hands about and asked innocently, "Have I done something to annoy you Commodore?"

"Something?" James shot back, "Not _something_ Sparrow, a myriad of somethings from the first day I was unfortunate enough to lay eyes on you. You are certainly a piece of work Sparrow; you go about doing what ever you want regardless of how it affects others. You have no regard for others at all. Tell me something Sparrow, do you ever lay in your bed, some strumpet's bed, or where ever it is you manage to make it to before falling down taken over by your excessive intake of rum, and think about how your actions impact others? Do you ever do that _Captain_?"

"So it seems I have done something to annoy you Commodore, is that what you are telling me?" Jack said as he looked at James with that innocent expression still on his face.

"Other than make my life a living Hell…and…..and…and ruining my shelter, not anything of import Sparrow, nothing to concern yourself over I'm sure." James said as he stood there clenching his fists to keep them from finding purchase around Jack's throat. He finally stalked off towards the lean-to that now, thanks to that pirate, had a rather sizable hole cut out of the roof.

"Won't be long now Commodore and I'll share some o me drink with ya." Jack called to James' back.

James didn't bother to slow his stride, just threw his arms up in disgust and kept moving, afraid any hesitancy on his part in gaining the shelter and getting away from Sparrow would result in the throttling he so badly wanted to enact on the vexatious man.

Jack began humming to himself, a smirk on his face as he went back to work on the coconut blossoms that were even now dripping down into the sailcloth bowl the sap that in a few hours would be a very potent drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later James was rudely awakened by a very drunk and evidently very clumsy pirate falling over him. As James jerked awake and tried to sit up he was greeted with a slurring, "Sorry mate, didn't see ya there." from the now prone Sparrow lying face down just to his left.

James huffed and said, "What is it you are doing now Sparrow?"

"'pears I'm lying down in yer precious shelter Commodore." Jack answered in the same slurring tone.

"And why are you doing that if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"Don't have any special reason I'm thinking, or not thinkin dependin on yer point of view, of which mine, view that is, at present is of….dirt. Why is that Commodore? Why am I viewing dirt?"

"Because you came in here uninvited, tripped over me in your excessive drunken state, fell, and are now lying face down _in_ dirt Captain." James answered in a most irritated way.

"The dirt then, is underneath me?"

"Yes Sparrow, the dirt is underneath you." James said exasperatedly.

"Oh good, much better to be looking down at dirt than up at it, don't you agree Commodore?" Jack said in a drunkenly relieved tone.

James rolled over facing away from Jack and said, "Just go to sleep Captain, you may be able to sort it all out in the morning."

A few minutes later Jack said, "Commodore?"

"What is it Sparrow?" James replied.

"I'm sorry I ruined yer fine shelter for ya." Jack said in a drunken but sincere tone.

James took a few moments to respond, "Don't worry about it Sparrow, just go to sleep."

A few minutes later Jack said, "Commodore?"

"What is it now Sparrow?" James huffed out as he repositioned himself with a bit of agitation.

"Ya don't hate me now do ya cause I ruined yer fine shelter?" Jack said in a forlorn tone.

"No more than before Sparrow, now go to sleep."

A few minutes later Jack said, "Commodore?"

"What Sparrow?" James snapped agitatedly.

"Did you really hate me before?" Jack said still sounding forlorn.

"No Captain, I didn't really hate you before." James said honestly. "Now please go to sleep."

A few minutes later Jack said, "Commodore?"

"I have rope Sparrow and I will use it!"

"I'll just be off to sleep now Commodore."

"A very wise decision on your part Captain."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	3. Chapter 3

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other Chapter 3

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other

Chapter 3

James disgustedly got up and stomped out of the shelter. He had spent the last hour or so listening to the drunken Pirate snoring and making all manner of disagreeable noises. He might have been able to deal with this as he had had the experience in his naval career of sleeping, at various times, in all sorts of barracks and ship's quarters and had managed to shut the noise of the men around him out eventually and get at least a few hours sleep. But it was not enough the Pirate was making all that noise, he had rolled over next to him and had the audacity, drunk or not, to throw an arm and leg over him and nuzzle his piratey nose into the back of his neck and mumble something he didn't even want to know the meaning of. James had removed the offending appendages and tried to settle back down and go to sleep, but a few minutes later they were back. He had rolled over then and given the man a hefty shove off the other way and returned to his quest for sleep. He had almost succeeded when again the intrusive appendages were back.

"Sparrow, if you please! I am not your pillow." James had barked at the man as he once again removed the arm and leg from his person. He got nothing but inebriated mutterings in return, and another attempt to replace the previously removed limbs and nose.

He went and settled himself against a palm a short way from the fire. The sun was just rising over the horizon and there would be no use in trying to go back to sleep now. James, for as long as he could remember, had always been up with the first rays of the sun. "Well," he thought to himself, "might as well get busy then." He got up and headed off towards the water's edge. Perhaps more salvage from the ship had been washed up during the night. He walked up and down the sand picking up and discarding things as he checked them over and decided whether they could be of use or not. The items he found that might be of some use he tossed back towards the camp. He came across several chests that were too heavy for him to move by himself and made a note to have Sparrow help him with them later when the man woke up, if he ever did that is. He happened across a smaller chest, brushed the sand off the top of it and looked it over. There was no lock on it and his first judgment was whatever was inside was more than likely waterlogged and probably useless. He flipped the lid open anyway just for curiosity's sake and was surprised to find about a dozen sealed tins of tea leaves nestled inside. As he rustled around underneath them he found a pot and a tea sieve. He smiled as he lugged the chest back to the fire. At least he would be spared having to drink more of that blasted coconut milk for awhile. He took the pot and walked off into the jungle a short way to where he had spotted a stream earlier in his exploration of the island. He filled the pot with water and returned to camp. As he waited for the pot to boil he walked back down to the shore and began once again to look for anything useful. He decided to check the two big chests he had found. The lock on the one was ruined and he easily pried it off and opened the chest. There were clothes inside. He closed the lid and went on to the next chest. The lock on this one took a bit of work with his knife to open but finally did. When he opened the lid there were plates, mugs, and eating utensils packed inside. He gave a snort and said out loud, "Well at least _Captain_ Sparrow won't have to drink his coconut wine out of his hands now."

He looked around for anything else that might be worth salvaging and his attention was drawn out to the rocks about thirty feet from shore. There were two or three kegs bouncing against said rocks. He waded out to see if they might be salvageable. He stood in the almost chest deep water and turned the kegs to see if there was any evidence that the sea water may have befouled the contents. Not seeing any cracks or splits in the kegs he decided to try and haul them to shore, hoping the waves rolling towards the beach would do most of the work. About forty-five minutes later he had managed to bring all three of the kegs ashore and placed far enough from the water that they would be safe from the waves. He sat down to catch his breath for a moment and pondered the barrels as he did. He hadn't heard any sloshing of the contents as he maneuvered them from the water to the beach, so probably not rum barrels. He smiled towards the lean-to and in a very insincere voice said, "Sorry _Captain_."

He took his knife out and pried a bit of the top of one of the kegs off and found it full of ships biscuits, as was the next barrel. The third keg contained gunpowder. "A fine bit of scavenging, no doubt about it." James said to himself with a smile. He picked out a handful of the biscuits, looked them over, and finding them untouched by the sea walked over and grabbed a mug from the other chest and headed for the pot boiling away on the fire.

He was just taking his last sip of tea and brushing the biscuit crumbs from his shirt when he heard Sparrow come out of the lean-to sounding a bit on the clumsy side. The Pirate stumbled over to the fire, slumped to sit Indian style near James and said as he held his head in his hands, "Don't never let anyone, includin yer own self as it were, ever talk yerself inta drinkin more n a cupful of coconut liquor mate, 's not worth it. Never had a hangover like this no matter how much rum I've drunk."

"Are you expecting me to show compassion or offer solace for your present self induced state Captain?" James said with a raise of his eyebrow.

Jack peered at him through one half opened eye as he replied, "That wouldn't hardly be stickin with your bloody death to pirates and other assorted scurvy Commodore-ly stance on things now would it…..Commodore?"

"Indeed it wouldn't _Captain_. I could, however, offer you some tea and biscuits if it would easy your discomfort." James said with a smirk.

"'S not nice ta taunt a man what's grievously sufferin like meself Commodore, not nice atoll." Jack replied with a grimace as he moved his head to look at James.

"No taunt intended Sparrow; you see while you were busy trying to sleep off your hangover I have been busy salvaging. I found a chest of tea and several barrels of ships biscuits that were not tainted in the wreck."

"Have ya now. Well aren't you just the enterprisin go getter." Jack replied.

James threw a couple of the biscuits into Jack's lap and as he got up and brushed himself off said, "The tea is on the fire Sparrow, feel free to help yourself." then headed back towards the beach. He had only gone a dozen paces when he heard Sparrow call out, "Commodore." James paused and looked back over his shoulder at Jack who was holding one of the biscuit up. Jack smiled as much of a glittering smile as he was able and said, "Thanks."

James let out a snort and continued on towards the beach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James had been salvaging on the beach, every once and a while wading out into the water after something that looked promising, for several hours when he heard Jack approaching. He turned from where he was standing knee deep in the water to see the Pirate swaying towards him with what appeared to be a thin pole about six feet long.

He gave Jack a questioning look, and Jack smiled, winked, and fluttered his one unburdened hand as he waded past him in the water, "Breakfast Commodore, man does not live by bread alone ya know."

James looked skyward as if expecting the Heavens to open and send a lightening bolt down upon the Pirate's head for his flippant use of the biblical phrase. When after several minutes that didn't happen he stood there and watched Jack with interest. He was surprised when the man, after spending several minutes sloshing around in the water and finally finding what he evidently saw as the perfect place to spear fish, stood absolutely motionless, the pole held shoulder high and ready to descend on any fish unlucky enough to swim by. He snorted a little as a story he had heard about Jack came to mind.

"You will inform me if you happen across any sea turtles Captain?" James called out to him as he waded out of the water and headed down the beach.

Jack stuck his tongue out at the retreating Commodore's back.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	4. Chapter 4

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other Chapter 4

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other

Chapter 4

James had turned and begun running back down the beach before he even realized why. Instinct and his deeply-rooted naval training had set him on course before the shouts had really even registered in his mind. As he saw what had attracted his attention he slowed a bit from his dead run, and continued at a fast trot. Captain Sparrow, it appeared from here, had indeed speared a fish, a rather large fish, a rather large fish who had, by all appearances, decided to turn the tables so to speak on the Captain and now had his large jaws closed over Sparrow's arm, at least from his elbow down. Sparrow was shouting and swaying about and was doing his best to keep the fish on the pole and up out of the water while trying to extricate his arm from the mouth. The fish was doing it's best to wildly flip flop around and not only keep possession of the arm in it's mouth but deal a resounding slap to various areas of the man's anatomy with it's tail at frequent intervals. These slaps must have hurt because every time it made contact Sparrow would yell out curse words in several different languages and glare at the fish.

James stopped at the waters edge and stared. He was sure this image would be burned into his brain for a long time to come. He was not really sure that thought pleased him, although it was humorous at the moment.

"Are ya gonna help me with this bloody fish or just stand there gapin?" Jack shouted.

James waded out and began doing what he could to help. He grabbed a hold of the pole and began trying to help Jack wrestle the fish to shore. As they neared the shore Jack lost his footing and fell against James causing him to loose his footing also. The fish gave an enormous flip of its body at that very moment but instead of breaking free wound up with the pointed end of the pole driven into the seabed. When the fish had given its last flipping flopping bid for freedom it had released Jack's arm.

Seeing the fish was not going anywhere soon, it had with its weight, managed to drive the pole that deep in the sand, Jack took the opportunity to examine his arm. It was sore but didn't seem to be damaged other than that.

"See Commodore, breakfast." Jack said to James, with a glittering smile and a wild flopping of hands.

The glittering smile faded as he saw the expression of pain on the other man's face. Then he saw the water around where the pole was sticking up. That was blood. He quickly grabbed the pole, fish and all, gave a tremendous jerk upwards, causing the Commodore to let out a long and loud string of curses, and threw it towards the shore.

He grabbed James under the arms and drug him up on the beach as well.

He crouched down next to the Commodore's leg and saw blood coming from the man's calf where the pole had gone clean through.

"Not good!" he thought to himself as he eyed the wound. "Ya all right there Commodore?" Jack asked as he looked at the pale pain filled face.

"I am of the opinion here Captain, that under the present circumstances the term _all right_ may be a bit optimistic." James replied through gritted teeth as he sat up and took a look at his injury. He slumped back in the sand for a moment, his arm thrown over his eyes.

Jack took his shirt off and began ripping it up into strips for bandages.

James sat up and looked at him horrified as he pointed between Jack and his shirt, "You surly do not intent to use that filthy rag on my injury Captain."

"What would you suggest I use Commodore? Yer shirt's no better." Jack replied a bit irritated. "And if yer not wantin ta bleed ta death we better be doin somethin soon."

"There is a chest of clothing over there," James said, "I would much rather you use an article of clothing from there. I'm sure they would be much more unlikely to…..foul the wound."

Jack looked at the chest James was indicating and with a sarcastic huff went over and grabbed a shirt out of said chest. He ripped it up into strips and bandaged James leg, then helped him hobble up by the fire. Once he got James settled by a palm he went back and started cleaning the fish. When he returned to the fire a little later James was clearly in a great deal of pain. Jack grabbed the mug that James had used for his tea, walked over to his _distillery_ and got a mug full of the liquid. As he swayed back towards James he happened to look into the mug and picked a few bugs out that were floating around on top. He mumbled to himself as he flicked the bugs away, "Don't think his fine self would be partial to drinkin bugs, 'specially in his current state of upset."

"Here ya go Commodore." Jack said as he swayed up and offered the mug to James.

"What's this Sparrow?" James said through gritted teeth and half opened pain filled eyes.

"A cure fer yer ails." When James didn't take the mug Jack added, "It'll help with the pain Commodore." When he still didn't take the mug Jack said, "Yer gonna drink it Commodore, I'll not sit here and watch you suffer. I will however hold ya down and force ya ta drink it if ya don't do it by yer onsies. And you're in no condition to stop me." Jack added with a shiny smile.

James looked up at Jack for a moment or two, and seeing the determination there took the mug grudgingly and drank the contents.

"Does that satisfy you Captain, or were you hoping I'd put up a struggle?" James snapped.

"Aye mate that'll bout do it, although I'm always up for a good tumble." Jack said with a smile and a flitter of hands back at James as he went and refilled the mug.

Even through his pain he caught the meaning of those words. "Oh please Sparrow, you're not flirting with me are you? I'm not going to have to worry about passing out with pain or your vile coconut juice and wake up ravaged am I?"

"Never ravaged a single person in me life Commodore." Jack said poutily as he returned with the filled mug, picked more bugs out before offering it to James. "Never had to ya see. Always had willin partners. I am after all…"

Before he could finish James interrupted rather snarkily, "I know you're Captain Jack Sparrow." Then rolling his eyes, taking the mug from Jack and raising it to his lips he drank the contents and handed it back to Jack.

"More?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"More." James replied.

"More it be then mate." Jack said as he went to refill the mug.

"Captain?" James called out to Jack's back."

"Aye Commodore?" Jack replied, casting a look back over his shoulder.

"Don't call me mate." James said.

Jack smiled as he dipped the mug into the liquid.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	5. Chapter 5

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other Chapter 5

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other

A/N- I did a little research on coconut alcohol when I started writing this. Coconut blossoms can be used to make a very potent drink. From what I have read within six to eight hours of draining the sap from them they are a potent source of alcohol. The longer they ferment the more potent the sap becomes.

Chapter 5

"You do understand we are doomed now?" James asked, a drunkenly serious expression on his face as he tried to focus his eyes on Jack.

"Not so much more doomed than before Commodore." Jack replied with a flop of his hands.

"Much more so now Sparrow." James stated.

"What'd make ya say such as that Commodore?"

James motioned towards his leg, "Under the current circumstances _Captain_, I am less than able to ambulate on my own, ergo I see no food, no firewood, nor anything else essential to our survival being obtained."

"I _can_ _help_ with those things Commodore." Jack said, a pout starting to form on his face.

"But you haven't Captain, so far your sole contribution to our stay here has been," James said holding up the mug in his hand and waving it at Jack and then drinking what was left in it, "coconut juice, which under any circumstance could not in any way be deemed a necessity."

"I did catch a fish." Jack said as he fluttered his hands towards the fish, the pout full blown across his face now.

"You stabbed me with the pole." James snorted out in reply.

"Entirely unintentionally I assure you Commodore."

"I would certainly hope so Captain, although I would not fully dismiss the alternative."

Jack gave him a puppy dog look for a few moments and then said in a serious tone, placing his hand over his heart as he spoke, "Seein as yer in yer present unambulatorial state Commodore, I swear on pain of death I will do my best to provide for you so you don't have ta worry bout starvin, or dyin of thirst or any other pesky things such as that what could befall ya in yer present unambulatorial state as it were…er is."

James eyed him a bit more intoxicated than he had been before as he held his mug out unsteadily, "Very well then _Captain_ provider, fetch me another mug of your unnecessary coconut juice."

"Are you sure I should be doin that?" Then in a lower tone to himself, "Am I sure I should be doin that?" Continuing on to James, "Ya aren't gonna hold this against me in the morning when you're not only sufferin from the pain in yer leg but also a ragin hangover are ya Commodore? Wouldn't be right ta be doin that ya know, 'specially not after ya specifically asked me ta be doin it for ya, ya do know that don't ya Commodore." Jack said as he leaned in towards James and peered at him intently.

"Right now all I know is my leg is hurting more than I can bear, and I am no where near drunk enough to shut out the pain. So if you please Captain Sparrow, more coconut juice. We will deal with the morning in the morning." James said a bit slurred.

Jack could see the pain clearly registering on the man's face. He took the mug from James' hand and sashayed over to refill it mumbling as he went about things he would regret in the morning, then doing a rather fine imitation of James, "We will deal with the morning in the morning. We will deal with the morning in the morning." As he dipped the mug into the coconut juice and picked out the bugs and then threw one or two back in he said, "Why do I get the feeling tomorrow morning would be a good time to be anywhere but around here?" Then answering himself sarcastically, "Cause it's bloody stick up his arse, well maybe not right now but you know how he'll be in the morning, Commodore Norrington you're dealing with here."

Jack returned with the mug and handed it to James who immediately drained it. James started to hand the mug back and say something that only made it half way out of his mouth before he pitched over to the side and was out before his head ever hit the ground.

Jack sat there for a few minutes watching the Commodore, and then went about cooking the fish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James jerked awake with a severe burning sensation in his leg and a vicious throbbing in his head. He moaned loudly as he tried to open his uncooperative eyes and heard Jack saying, "Easy there Commodore, just attendin to yer leg here."

"Have you decided running it through with a pole wasn't enough, that sawing it off would suit you better?" James huffed out sarcastically through the pain as he struggled to sit up and see just what Jack was doing.

"No need ta be sawin it off as yet Commodore, least I'm not thinkin there's the need ta be doin such at present, though that could change." Jack said as he worked on the leg, glancing at James for a moment as he spoke.

"Then what in bloody hell are you doing there Sparrow if not finishing your handiwork?" James said through gritted teeth.

"Supposed to be an old native treatment fer injuries such as you've gotten yerself here, at least if I remember right it is." Jack said as he waved the leaves he had gathered in James face. After a pause Jack added, "Course I had partaken of a bit of rum when the old native told me about it so it could be I've gotten the old native treatment fer injuries such as yours mixed up with the old native treatment fer the loss of hair, or was it the treatment fer..….no 'm pretty sure this is right." After another pause during which Jack tapped his fingers on his chin and looked at James' leg with pursed lips, he continued, "I think we're safe here Commodore, don't see no extra hair growin here, leastways yet that is. Course if I remember rightly it did take a bit for hair to actually start growin once the treatment was begun, might be a bit premature to be makin a judgment just yet."

"Oh please spare me _Captain_." James groaned as he flopped back down and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and squeezed.

Jack made several noncommittal humming noises as he continued to squeeze the juice from the leaves onto the wound on.

"No worries Commodore," Jack said as he patted James on the leg, "I'm thinkin these are the very leaves I was shown."

James didn't bother to answer, just lay there and let out another groan.

"Aye Commodore," Jack said cheerfully as he placed some of the leaves on the wound and wrapped strips of cloth around to hold them in place, "be good as new in no time atoll I'll bet."

"Well far be it from me to disagree with your expert opinion on the matter." James snipped back.

"Seems ta me I'm the closest thing to an expert yer gonna stumble across, if ya was able ta stumble that is, which in yer current state yer not," After a pause and an expression on his face that said he was thinking over his last statement he added with a wiggling of his fingers at James, "Although you may be able to stumble about quite well in yer current and present circumstances mate 'r least more than ya normally do that is, but I'd be advising against it if it were me doin the advising, which it is by the way, and I am by the way, advising against stumbling about that is you understand."

"Sparrow." James huffed out.

"Aye?" Jack said as he looked at James as he lay there still pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do not call me mate."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	6. Chapter 6

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other Chapter 6

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other

Chapter 6

As the day wore on James became more and more irritable and snappish, almost to the point that Jack couldn't so much as move without some manner of censure from the Commodore. Jack did his best to ignore the Commodore's foul mood, figuring it was because of the excessive consumption of the coconut liquor the night before, but when he started to check his wound and change the bandages and James let out a string of curses, a string of curses so vile and scurrilous Jack was even shocked by them, he knew this wasn't because of any hangover the Commodore might be suffering from. He made a note to himself he would have to question the Commodore as to where he had picked up some of the more colorfully descriptive phrases he was using, at a more opportune time of course. Even before he had fully removed the dressing he could feel the heat radiating off the man. Once the bandage was removed he saw the area was grossly red and inflamed. He reached out with his hand and placed it on the Commodore's forehead. It was extremely hot to the touch.

"Wouldn't care ta go for a little dip would ya Commodore?" Jack said as he looked into James' feverish eyes.

"Get away from me Pirate." James spat back hoarsely.

"Fraid I can't be doing that Commodore. Ya've got yerself a beastly fever here and if we don't do somethin ta be breakin it soon ya might not survive. Savvy?" Jack replied in a very serious tone.

Jack poked him hard in the chest and when James had only the strength to swat weakly at him he nodded to himself, gave an affirmative grunt, grabbed James under the arms and started to drag him towards the water.

As Jack had hoped James was too weak to put up much of a fight, although he was not totally incapacitated and was able to make it at least a little difficult to maneuver him towards the beach.

"Commodore!" Jack said sharply as he fell over backwards for the third time in his attempts to get James to the water, "This would go a lot smoother if ya'd find it in that stuffy overheated brain of yours ta just co operate a little here."

"Even you can not expect me to co operate in my own drowning Pirate." James huffed out weakly in reply, his attempts at fighting against Jack becoming even paltrier.

"Me intent in these circumstances wasn't ta be drownin ya Commodore, just get yer fever down with the aid of the cool water. And just so ya know if I was meanin ta do away with ya I can assure ya I'd a picked a lot less strenuous method than this."

James stilled then, Jack's words having penetrated his fever ravaged mind.

He even started to do what he could to help his progression towards the beach. Within a few minutes he was being cradled in Jack's arms in the cooling water.

"Now all we have ta do is make sure ya don't catch a chill upon leavin the water." Jack said close to James' ear. "Though I don't think that will be much of a worry seein as the day seems ta be pretty warm yet. Probably be able ta toss ya by the fire n warm ya up afore any chill takes ya."

"You will excuse me if I do not express an overabundance of optimism here Captain." James said groggily, the gentle rolling of the water and its cooling effects on his body lulling him to sleep.

Jack smiled as he replied, "Aye Commodore, can't be blamin ya for that particular opinion, kinda thinkin it might be bein a bit too optimistic meself."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**James was in the arms of a sea goddess. His back was to her and he hadn't gotten a look at her face yet, but he knew it had to be one of the many sea goddesses he had heard tales about as a child because he was in fact in the sea, there could be no other place he could be, his body was weightless and moving gently with the current, and he could feel her hair swirling around his neck and shoulders. Every once and a while she would lean in and whisper something in his ear, words of comfort he supposed although he was not able to understand them, only decipher the soothing tone. It seemed he had been floating like this forever, and it was such a lovely contented feeling he never wanted it to end. He could sense they were far from any shore, and far into the depths of the water, he really didn't know how he knew this, he just did. **_

"_**James Norrington." He heard another voice now but it was not the same voice as before, this one was decidedly more feminine, and did not sound as close, more like it was muted by vast oceans of water.**_

"_**James Norrington you must make a choice." The voice said.**_

"_**Who are you? Do I know you? You are not the one who presently bears me now are you?" James replied.**_

_**He felt the laugh more than heard it, almost like a rippling of the sea in his ears and engulfing his body. "Yes you know of me although we have never met. I know you James Norrington, that is what is important. And you are right James Norrington, I am not the one that bears you. That one wishes to keep you as you were despite the fact your time has come to leave your world."**_

"_**But you said I had a choice did you not?" James said, not sure he liked where this was going.**_

"_**That I did." James felt the sensation of the laughter again. "I have watched you James Norrington, you have a touch of destiny about you. A destiny you have not yet achieved. I would give you the chance to fulfill that destiny. You are a good man James Norrington as is the one who tries to hold you to your world, although with either one of you there is a lot of sorting out to do even for a goddess such as myself." And once again he felt the laughter. "You two do try a person, or even a goddess, at times."**_

"_**So my choice is between life and death, is that what you are saying?"**_

"_**Death will bring you a peace you have never felt before James Norrington. The peace you feel at this moment is only a glimpse of what you will feel if you choose to come to me. If you choose life it will be filled with much pain and heartache James Norrington, with only brief respites of personal happiness. But if you choose life you will make a difference in other people's lives, a difference for the good James Norrington. Now you must decide which you will choose, peace in death or to serve others rather than yourself."**_

xxxxxx

Jack found himself suddenly thrown backwards and under water as the Commodore flailed wildly around in front of him. As he surfaced, sputtering and coughing, he glared the best he could through the hair that was hanging in his face and shouted as best he could still sputtering on the water he had gulped in, "What the Bloody Hell are ya tryin ta do Commodore? Drown us both?"

"I think I was drowned, or at least dead, or at least very close to being somewhere in that vicinity." James said as he looked around confused, trying to figure out if his dream had been real or just that, a dream.

"Well where ever ya was what made ya think I would be wantin ta be followin along in yer wake?" Jack said, still perturbed by the dunking he had just taken, and giving James a good glare now after removing the hair from his face.

"What?" James said, not catching Jack's rant as he was still trying to decide whether it had indeed been a dream. James looked at Jack then, "Why are you glaring at me like that?"

"Because you're a bloody nuisance." Jack snapped back.

"_I_ am not the nuisance here _Sparrow_." James huffed back.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	7. Chapter 7

Shipwreck or The chance a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other Chapter 7

Shipwreck or The chance a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other

Chapter 7

"Oh just shut it!" Jack said as he glared at James.

"I will only if you will." James answered with a bit of a smirk.

"You're a bloody stubborn git ya know that don't ya." Jack retorted.

"I would surmise it takes one to know one _Captain_." James snorted back.

Giving up for the moment Jack stepped around and grabbed James under the arms and said, "Let's get ya back and all warmed up proper by the fire, what say you to that?"

James was starting to chill and did want to return to the fire but did not want to show any more weakness in front of the pirate than his injury had already forced him to show. "I am perfectly capable of getting myself to the fire if and when I am good and ready. I am fine for the time being right where I am at thank you." James said in his Commodore-ly tone.

"Bollocks Commodore, yer tremblin n shakin like a virgin bride on her weddin night. Now help me heft yer fine self up here and get ya to the fire." Jack replied as he tugged on James trying to get him to his feet.

After a few moments of the tugging Jack was doing to his person, and deciding Jack was not going to leave him in peace, and really wanting to be by the fire as the chills were worsening he assisted Jack in getting himself to his feet. He was forced to lean heavily against Jack, his injured leg refused to bear him. The trip to the fire was a nightmare to say the least, not only because of the pain in his leg, but also because every third hop or so he managed to bump the injured site against Jack's leg which intensified the pain tenfold.

By the time they reached the fire he was exhausted. Jack eased him to the ground by one of the palms close enough the heat from the fire would warm him.

Jack eyed him up and down, "Gettin ya inta somethin dry would help against those chills Commodore. Don't suppose you'd be wantin ta get out o those wet clothes?"

"No more than I _wanted_ to go for a little dip Captain." James answered huffily.

James thought at first Jack was going to push the matter as he dropped down on his knees next to him, staring at him with an expression on his face James interpreted as an argumentative one. Instead, after a few moments Jack lowered his eyes to James' leg and began to remove the bandaging.

James leaned back against the palm and closed his eyes. The mere touch on his leg was painful even though he could tell Jack was trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Commodore, ya still with me?" Jack asked, not missing the grimace on James' face.

"I am." James replied through gritted teeth.

"Gonna let this to the air for awhile Commodore and go acquire some more of those leaves I used on it earlier. It is in fact lookin a mite better now just so ya know. However yer ta do yer best whilst I'm gone ta make sure no manner of foreign matter, such as the local insects or the like, or any other little vagabonds that might be lurkin about go to makin a fine new home fer themselves on or about yer injury. Savvy?"

James cracked an eye, peered at Jack, and replied sarcastically, "I am a bit incapacitated at present Captain, but not totally helpless. I assure you I will do my best to fend off any invading forces the foreign matter, local insects, or other little vagabonds lurking about should marshal against me."

"Alright then, off I go." Jack said cheerily with a flop of his hands, then hesitated for a moment before adding, "I'll be back before ya know it Commodore."

"Not if you do not make your departure to begin with Captain." James snarked back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Jack finally made his noisy departure off through the jungle James attempted to make himself as comfortable as possible against the palm. He snorted to himself thinking it was lucky Jack was hunting leaves and not any sort of animal. As much commotion as the man was making said animals would no doubt be long gone before the pirate got within any proximity of them at all.

As he sat there listening to the sounds around him he thought he heard the voice that had spoken to him in his dream. He jerked upright and then winced as pain shot through his leg. He must have dosed off for a minute he told himself, that's why he thought he heard the voice. As he settled back against the tree trying unsuccessfully to ease the pain in his leg he heard it again. Although faint, it was there, whispery soft as if born from a distance on the wind.

"_James Norrington, your destiny will be fulfilled_."

"Who are you?" James asked.

"_I would have wished you had chosen to come to me James Norrington, but you chose your path. You will come to me in time, and I am patient, I will wait. You shall know me then James Norrington."_

"You said before I know _of_ you did you not? So your name must be one I have heard before and would recognize."

As the laughter came this time it felt like a gentle caressing breeze against his face and through his hair, "_I am known by many names James Norrington, several that would indeed be familiar to you as well as your companion, in fact more familiar to your companion as he knows me much more better than most. Perhaps you should ask him who I am although my identity is not the important thing here. What is important is the difference you will make in someone's life in the future James Norrington, the fulfillment of your destiny I spoke of before. After that I will have you."_

"What is this destiny you speak of? When am I to fulfill this destiny?"

"_All good questions James Norrington, questions that will remain unanswered until the time for answers is at hand. When that time comes you will have a choice to make once again. Choose your side wisely James Norrington, there in lays your destiny as well as the destiny of those around you." _The voice faded away with the last words.

James stared at the fire trying to make some sense of the exchange.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	8. Chapter 8

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other Chapter 8

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other

Chapter 8

Even though Jack's return was every bit as noisy as his exit James did not hear his approach. He was deep in thought about what the Sea Goddess, or who ever it was, had said to him.

"Oye there Commodore," Jack called out from a few yards away, "haven't let none of them little beasties take over have ya?"

James cast his thoughts aside, looked towards Jack and answered a bit dryly, "Not to my knowledge Sparrow. I have been doing a bit of wool gathering for the past several minutes though, and can not with any certainty declare they did not launch their invasion during that time."

"Oh aye Commodore," Jack answered with a smile and a flop of his hand, "very good, showin a bit of humor……that _was_ a bit of humor on your part was it not?"

"Perhaps." James answered with just short of a smile on his face.

"Now Commodore, I've found the little buggers I was lookin for." Jack said as he waved the leaves in James' face, "I'll just be squeezing a bit of the juice out on yer wound and afore ya know it you'll be good as new….well maybe not good as new….but as close ta good as new as ya can be without actually bein good as new…. as ya still have quite a nasty wound that'll keep ya from bein good as new for some time… as it were…..but the bandagin of the nasty wound 'ill be good as new Commodore, just so ya know."

"Am I to assume here than you are going to proceed with the treatment before the wound heals of its own accord Captain, or do you intent to continue to ramble on incessantly until that time?" James replied with just a bit of humor and a raised eyebrow.

Jack peered at him questioningly for a moment then smiled, flittered his fingers in a random pointing motion, and said, "Oh aye, more humor."

"So what kind a wool were ya gatherin Commodore?" Jack asked as he set to work on James' wound.

James looked at Jack trying to determine whether he should tell him about the incidents. If he did talk to him would Jack think he was loosing his mind? James snorted at the ridiculousness of that statement; this was after all, Captain Jack Sparrow he was talking to, someone who was almost legendary in his daftness.

James cleared his throat and began to speak, "When I was in the water earlier there was a voice that spoke to me, it spoke to me again a short time ago." James peered intently at Jack for his reaction, not wanting to say more until he was sure the man would not make sport of him.

Jack looked up at him with nothing but seriousness in his expression, "A voice ya say? What manner of voice was it?"

"A female voice I'd judge, although it seemed muted by the water the first time and carried very faintly on the breeze the second. No way to be sure, for some reason I felt it was female."

"What did this voice say? Was there a name mentioned." Jack said as he stopped the ministrations on James' leg and looked up, intent on what James was relating.

"No name, although I did ask several times, she only told me I would recognize the name if I heard it. She also said you would recognize it also, there was something about you and her being well acquainted."

Jack straightened and his head snapped towards the ocean. He turned back towards James with a weak smile, "Well acquainted eh? Were that at one time…..nigh inseparable we were…..once."

"So you know who it is?"

"Aye." Jack replied, once again looking out at the sea.

James waited for Jack to continue, when the normally talkative man stayed silent for several minutes he began to wonder if he was going to continue at all. When James had all but given up on Jack saying more he started to ask the name of who they were talking about. As he opened his mouth to speak Jack did continue, "Not sure it be a good thing for her to be involved here Commodore. Just what did she say to you?"

"She told me I was on the verge of death but I had not yet fulfilled my destiny. She said she would grant me the choice between life and death, between fulfilling my destiny or coming to her. Later while you were gathering the leaves I heard the voice again. At that time she said in the future I would have another choice to make and the choice I made then would impact many lives around me. She wouldn't tell me more than that, not when or where this choice would be put before me, not even who she was. A very enigmatic entity at the least."

"Aye mate, they all like bein that way and she's one of the worst. Never stated anything in a clear way in her life, always with the puzzling perplexities and the vexing riddles, it's enough to drive a man daft. They seem ta think it keeps us lower beins from gettin too uppity up with 'em."

James looked at Jack with amazement, "You know more than one of these beings?"

"Hundreds of 'em Commodore. They're all around us. Most of 'em wouldn't bother ta give ya the time o day, but there are the few that like ta toy with us, and a few what actually likes ta help out where and when they can." Jack said with a flourish of his hands.

"Indeed!" James replied, not sure if he should believe the man or not.

"Little good it does me though." Jack said almost pouting. "Leastwise most of the time, although I will have ta admit a time or two the knownin of 'em has come in a bit on the commodous side."

James still wasn't sure, regardless of how serious the man seemed to be, if he should believe what Sparrow was telling him. "You are entirely serious about all this Captain?"

"Serious as can be Commodore." Jack replied.

James didn't know if this was really what he wanted to hear, wasn't sure if he would ever be ready or wanting to hear it.

To Be Continued

Reviews are Appreciated

4


	9. Chapter 9

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other Chapter 9

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other

Chapter 9

"Commodore, how much do you know about the Greeks… er more to it their mythologically inspired gods and goddesses and such?" Jack asked as he reapplied his hands, if not his full attention to James' leg. At some point during their conversation he had apparently abandoned that duty.

"I would suppose I have a passable knowledge." James said through gritted teeth as Jack grabbed his leg and hoisted it up a bit unceremoniously.

"So I'm thinkin you may have heard of Calypso at one time or another."

"Yes, as have most sailors Captain." James answered, then his eyes widened a little as he added, "You think she is the one that has been speaking to me?"

"Would bet me swag on it Commodore."

"I see." James said as he thought this over. "What interest could she have in me?"

"Now that's something I'm wonderin meself Commodore. Knew from the start what her interest in me was, I am after all Captain Jack Sparrow, with all the benefits and endowments that come with that if ya get me meaning here." Jack said, "Was only natural she'd take a major likin and a rather strong interest in me. But bloody hell if I can figure out the reason for her interest in the likes of you." Jack said, ending with a puzzled look at James.

"Oh really Sparrow." James said huffily, a bit miffed at the connotation of insult in Jack's statement.

"No disparagement of yer fine self meant Commodore, yer just not her usual type if ya get my meaning." Jack replied quickly, as he placed James' leg back on the ground having finished the bandaging, and placed his palms together out in front of him. "Havin a bit of trouble figurin out the whys and wherefores of it meself so to speak."

"Indeed." James retorted sourly still a bit stung by the insult.

Jack smiled, and fluttered his hands about as he addressed James, "Me intention wasn't ta ruffle yer fine Commodorely feathers mate. Just wonderin what possible influence you'd be havin in the future that she'd be interested enough in ta be grantin ya a bit of immunity from your so recently imminent death. Although that does bring to mind a couple of interestin points here Commodore."

"And just would those be if you don't mind sharing, which I'm sure upon further reflection, you were about to do anyway." James said snappishly.

Jack raised his fingers as if to count them off as he swayed back and forth crouched in front of James. "The first, and I have no doubt to you Commodore the most important, you are still alive, at least for the presently foreseeable time, or at least till we're off this spit of land. And the second, one I feel you should feel no less importance over, at some point in time we will evidently be rescued from this." Jack finished with a wide smile and a flourish of hands encompassing the island.

"I would agree with your assessment of the situation Captain, with only one slight correction I offer up for your consideration." James replied with a ghost of a snarky smile on his countenance and a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

Jack cocked his head to the side and looked questioningly at James, "An just what correction in me logic-ness would ya have ta be offerin?"

"That you have made the assumption in your _logical _summation, if it could in any manner be adjudged as such, that we would _both_ be rescued from this island. That may be a totally erroneous supposition. " the sarcasm still threading through his tone.

Jack squatted there still as could be for the space of several heart beats, with hardly so much as a blink of his eyes or rise and fall of his breathing, the expressions flitting across his face showing the Commodore's words had indeed hit home.

"I have ta be admittin here Commodore, I hadn't thought of it in those terms exactly." Jack said a bit crestfallen as he lowered himself to a sitting position on the ground, then almost immediately rebounding as he smiled and wiggled his fingers at James, "Although that's not ta say it won't be the both of us what gets rescued, aye?"

James felt a little guilty for giving in to the sting of the implied insult he had received from Jack and saying what he had just said. "Perhaps you are right Captain; it may well be both of us that are rescued." James replied conciliatorily.

Jack nodded his head vigorously enough to cause his beads and trinkets to manifest a tuneless melody as he cast a glittering smile at James.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James had to admit, even though he didn't like the idea of anyone waiting on him hand and foot, always preferring to take care of himself, something his housekeeper was always scolding him for, the pirate proved to be a better provider than he would have ever given him credit for, although his sporadic trips up the coconut palms after those bloody blossoms threatened more than once to put an end to his hunter-gatherer persona. James had been awakened from his dosing throughout the past week or so several times by a loud string of curses and the sounds of the pirate scrambling for purchase high up in one of the aforementioned palms. Luckily the fates had been accommodating so far, but how long Sparrow would be in their seeming favor and be able to push his luck in such endeavors was anyone's guess. Personally James felt Jack was probably way over his due.

He did, however, have to give credit to the man; he had provided more food than was actually necessary for their survival on this island. Something that continued to almost amaze James, if he were a betting man he would have bet money on the fact Jack would not be able to remain still enough so as not to scatter any form of wildlife worth eating far from his proximity and thus out of capturing distance.

He also had to admit Jack had done a fine and faithful job of tending to his wound, making numerous trips abroad to find the leaves that were becoming scarcer and scarcer with each venture. Jack had assured him the wound was looking much more better and that no doubt the need for the leaves would be over before the leaves themselves petered out. James did feel the wound was indeed getting better, and he was anxious to be ambulating on his own rather than sit here in the shade of the palm and doze off and on. When Sparrow had been off on his various trips James had several times attempted to get to his feet but so far had not been able to do more than stand for a brief few moments on his own before weakness overcame him and he was forced to regain his seat at the base of the palm, a discouraging position to be in for one such as himself.

"Oye! Commodore!" Jack called to him as he emerged from the jungle waving something about in his hand.

"What could possibly be so important you feel the need to announce it to the far side of the island Sparrow?" James called back, trying to make out just what it was Jack was waving about and being able to only judge it was a short pole of some sort. As Jack came nearer James addressed him, "If you have another fishing venture planned Captain I would respectfully request you do not include me." James said as he pointedly looked down at his leg and then back at Jack.

"Oh aye," Jack said with a sheepish smile, and then presented James with what he had brought with him, "Fer you Commodore, ta help ya get back on yer feet as it were."

James took the crutch out of Jack's hand and looked it over. James could tell at one glance the man had put some thought into the creation and comfort of it. The underarm piece, and hand hold as well, was padded with what James, after a few puzzling moments of trying to identify it and then wished he hadn't gone to the trouble, surmised was rat fur. He suppressed, with years of well learned and honed Royal Naval discipline, the overwhelming urge to grimace at this discovery. Instead he forced a weak upward quirk of his mouth at Jack and gave a nod of thanks, not trusting his voice at the moment not to betray his horror and disgust at the thought of any type of rodent fur being that close to his person.

Jack smiled back, and then grabbed James by the arm and started pulling him up from his seat on the ground as he said cheerfully, "No time like the present ta try it out Commodore."

"So it would seem." James said dryly, still eyeing the fur that would soon, even if not directly, be touching him.

To Be Continued

Reviews are Welcome

6


	10. Chapter 10

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other Chapter 10

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other

Chapter 10

James was on his feet now, steadying himself one handed against the palm trunk. He was not enthused in the least at the thought of that animal touching his person dead or not. He hesitated before asking what was prominent in his thoughts, not wanting to insult Sparrow. After all he did put some work into this crutch, and it was a thoughtful thing for him to do. But the fact remained he was not fond of rodents, especially when they were apparently going to come into intimate contact with his person.

"Did you happen to do any manner of laundering of this….fur Captain?"

"It's a virulent and malignin misconception that over the years our little companions, the rats, have been flagrantly besmirched and viciously muddied as to the state of their personal aptitude and or disposition to cleanliness Commodore. It might surprise you, as well as many others not knowin of the knowin or havin the state of awareness to be aware of the factualities when it comes to such creatures as we speak of here. They are in fact quite intense in the tidyin and fastidiousness of their persons…….or little furry bodies so to speak. Much like yerself Commodore."

"Oh please!" James said as he shot Jack a dirty look, "Are you comparing me to a rat?"

"Not in the least or at least not so it would be that sententious." Jack replied with a smile and a flop of his hands, then before James could register a reaction, "Now Commodore, let's get on with the ambulatin, what say you to that?" He shoved the crutch under James arm and tugged him away from the palm.

James huffed a little and frowned at Jack, but his attention was almost immediately focused on staying upright. After a few moments he was able to stay just barely balanced on the crutch while holding his injured leg up off the ground, and was soon taking a few tentative, if unsteady steps. He knew he looked extremely awkward, then smiled as he likened it in his mind to the dance lessons he had been forced to take as a midshipman. Although he knew he was coordinated and could even be graceful at times, the proof of this clearly shown when he had sword in hand, the mastery of his limbs while dancing had eluded him, something this trying to walk with a crutch appeared to be doing to some extent as well. He decided he would do with this as he had done with the dancing, make up for the lack of proficiency with tenacity.

After a short while he was able to maintain a modicum of balance, although he was not so stable that the chance of falling was not constantly imminent.

Jack stood close enough to intervene in case James would loose his balance. Wouldn't do to have the Commodore fall and perhaps reopen that wound. He offered what he felt were words of encouragement through out the proceedings, although the looks the Commodore gave him from time to time put question to the fact the Commodore was interpreting them in as encouraging a way as Jack had meant them.

James tired quickly, and was soon headed back for the palm.

"No worries Commodore, no use over doin it, rest up a bit and we'll try it again later." Jack said as he helped James the few feet over to sit against the tree. "After all ya have been doin naught but sittin on yer bum for the past week or so and leavin the foragin and providin ta me as it were. Can't really expect yerself ta be scurryin bout the island like a….." Jack had been about to say rat but thought better of it and just let the word slowly die on his lips.

James gave him a sharp look but didn't comment, instead he said, "Perhaps you are right Captain. I shall try it again later."

Jack settled down beside James and the two sat there in silence for a short time. James looked at Jack and then at the ground in front of him as he spoke, "Have you thought about the fact that even though your sea goddess may be telling the truth about my destiny and getting off this island, there is no telling when that may happen. It could be years."

"She's no manner of concepts when it comes to time Commodore, ya be right on that score." Jack said with a wry smile.

"You do realize if it happens the Royal Navy finds us before your Pearl, if indeed either one of them does, you face the noose." James said solemnly.

"Ya surely wouldn't still be havin the intentions of hangin me after I saved your life…..twice… would ya Commodore? Was thinkin we might be past all that by now." Jack replied with a puppy dog look at James.

James allowed a brief, almost non existent smile to flutter across his lips before speaking, "I hardly think the one instance of 'saving' my life could, in any way, be included as it was your actions that caused my life to be endangered to begin with, ergo there is only the one to consider here." James met Jack's eyes as he continued, "I personally have no intention of hanging you Captain, I do owe you for saving my life and shall not forget that. There are others however that will not hesitate to do that very thing if you were to fall into their custody. Most regrettably there is nothing I can do for you in that eventuality Jack.

"I understand fully Commodore, though you be the one I'm most concerned about in dealin with matters such as that, seein as yer bout the only one ever came close ta apprehendin _Captain Jack Sparrow_, unless there was just bad luck involved, which I'd have ta admit a time or two there was just that." Jack said with a grimace, and then added with a glittering smile and flourish of his hands. "Now what say you old Jack fixes us a bite to eat and then we…or you …as it will indeed be you doin the doin of it… can get back ta improvin that hobblin about ya was doin such a poor and dissolute job of a little while ago, what say you to that?

"I would concur that is acceptable Captain." James said, his stomach grumbling a bit after all his exertion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next several days James spent as much time as he could improving his use of the crutch. His strength began to return little by little and he was finally able to put the crutch aside for a cane Jack fashioned for him, sans the fur embellishment this time, something James was ever so thankful for, having not quite been able to get the feel of that 'fur' and the sense that he had acquired some sort of parasite or worse from his body no matter how many baths he took in the ocean. His leg still did not allow him to move entirely without protest but it was improving little by little. Within a week or so James was able to walk with only a slightly pronounced limp in his gait, his leg mostly troubling him when he went to get up from a sitting position or lower himself into a sitting position.

He had begun once again to scour the beach for anything that had washed up, it was surprising how much had continued to wash ashore even this long after the ship had gone down. He was unable to maneuver most of the items he felt would be of use back to their camp site himself, having to coerce a mostly unwilling Jack into hauling them back, and usually getting the same response of "What the bloody hell do we need this for Commodore?" or "Ya really think this is going to come in handy?" or a just plain "You're daft, you do know that don't you?" He usually did finally give in with much scowling and grumbling and relocate said items as James requested, which always caused James to smile a bit, though he was careful not to let Jack see him smiling.

During one of these little recovery excursions down the beach from where they had been finding most of the items Jack suddenly dropped the unwieldy chest he was wrestling with and snapped his attention to the ocean. As he stood there facing the sea he closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side as if he were listening to something.

"What is it Captain?" James said as he watched the unusual sight of Jack going perfectly still and silent.

"Too far away ta hear clearly Commodore. More of a sense of her 'm pickin up here." Jack answered, almost in a whisper.

James had to lean forward to even make out what Jack was saying, "What is it you are hearing?"

Jack spoke quietly, his eyes still closed and head still leaned to the side, "Pearl, she's out there though not very close. More n likely some days off. She's not reckonin just where we are, still castin about for me. An I'm not gettin to her yet, distance is too great."

James peered at Jack, off to the horizon, and then back at Jack, not really believing what the man was saying, but almost wishing he did.

To Be Continued

Reviews are Welcome

5


	11. Chapter 11

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other Chapter 11

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other

Chapter 11

James notice Jack was much less talkative lately. He often had to repeat things two or three times before acquiring enough attention from the man to receive an answer.

"I am afraid it will get quite dull for the both of us if you are tiring of my company already Captain. I realize I am probably not as entertaining as your usual companions but if we cease to communicate at all we shall have a long lonely stay here." James said as they sat eating one evening.

"What's that Commodore?" Jack replied absently.

"If there is something you wish to talk about Captain I would be willing to listen."

Jack shook his head to clear it, looked seriously at James and said, "I haven't felt her the past several days Commodore, I think she's gone."

"Gone? She surely will return." James replied.

"I'm not feelin that Commodore." Jack said lowering his eyes to the ground in front of him.

"If I understand properly how this is supposed to work between the two of you, and I'm not at all sure I do, it seems to me once she gets far enough away she doesn't 'feel' your presence she should come back to where she did last 'feel' it. Is that not right?"

"That's the way it's supposed to work Commodore, but doesn't always work out that way."

"She surely wouldn't give up on trying to find you."

"She wouldn't if she had the choice, the problem would be who ever is sailin her. If they're not allowin her ta have her head then there's little Pearl can do." Jack said dejectedly.

"That would more than likely be your female first mate would it not?"

"Aye, Anna Maria." Jack nodded briefly.

"Would she acquiesce to letting Pearl _have her head_?"

"She most likely would at first, but she has no patience fer drawn out affairs. Her and the crew would be itchin ta go after some swag by now which is probably why I can no longer feel me Pearl. Can't blame 'em for doin what's right by them though mate." Jack said, shaking his head, trying to shake the doldrums he was feeling.

"Well Captain, I surely hope for both our sakes you are mistaken."

Jack stood up, looked at the horizon, and then trying to put a cheery note to his tone, "Well no use sittin round here lamentin what can't be changed." He grabbed two mugs and dipped some of his coconut liquor out into each one, then swayed off towards the jungle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was long after dark and Jack had still not returned. James was beginning to worry. Well the truth was he had been worrying for some time but just now decided to admit it to himself. It also aggravated him that he was in no shape to go hunting for the man. "Bloody Pirate." He hobbled over to the fire and took his irritation out on the wood as he threw it into the flames. He stood there staring into the blaze as he wondered where the man might be, hoping he hadn't done anything stupid. James was sure even Captain Jack Sparrow's company was preferable to being stranded on this island by himself. He would however, under no circumstances, admit to himself that the man was starting to grow on him, that was going a bit too far.

He finally settled down against the palm giving up on the man returning any more tonight. Probably bedded down drunk somewhere dreaming peacefully while James was sitting here fidgeting and worrying and going sleepless. He fell asleep with all manner of ingenious and painfully horrid ways of killing the man if he should return running through his head.

He was shaken awake sometime later with someone whispering in his ear. It took a moment for him to wake up enough to understand what was being said and why he was being tugged up off the ground.

"Sparrow?" James said as he peered though half opened eyes trying to decide whether he was dreaming or not.

"Commodore, I suggest you be motivating yerself in the direction I'm tryin ta pull ya else yer liable to wind up in those fella's cookin pot and be served up fer breakfast."

"What fellows are you talking about? In fact what are you talking about at all?"

"Seems we have visitors Commodore, and they don't appear to be of the friendly sort." Jack said as he looked back over his shoulder, "We really do need to get off the beach."

James stumbled to his feet with Jack's assistance, "Where are we possibly going to hide that we won't be found, this island is not that big."

"Just have ta be hidin till I can figure out some way of makin them understand their presence here is neither appreciated nor wanted for that matter." Jack replied as they made their way to the edge of the jungle.

"You have a plan to do that?" James asked as he hobbled and stumbled his way along beside Jack, neither one of them having thought to take the time to grab his cane.

"'m workin on it as we speak Commodore."

"I would certainly hope so." James retorted right before Jack shoved him down into a depression in front of a fallen log and sat down beside him.

"This is your plan? To hide in one of the most obvious places on the island?" James said with raised eyebrows. "We aren't more than ten feet from the edge of the jungle Sparrow, and we are not deep enough to be hidden from anyone with any manner of eyesight at all."

"I know that!" Jack said in a high pitched tone, "I'm still working on the finer details as it were."

"Would it be presumptuous of me to request you work a little faster on those details?"

"Yes." Jack retorted.

A thought struck James, he sat up straight and said, "Sparrow, if Tia Dalma said I was to get off this island to fulfill my destiny then there may be nothing to worry about."

"Oh aye Commodore, but she's been mistaken bout things before, not often mind ya, and sometimes it was a matter of interpretation, but it has happened. Now if yer of a mind to go parley with them headhunters you go right ahead, let me know how it turns out for ya." Jack said with a shooing motion of his hands.

James slumped back and said, "Perhaps I will just wait on your 'plan'."

"Aye, me plan." Jack said with a sour face.

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

5


	12. Chapter 12

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other Chapter 12

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other

Chapter 12

"Commodore, I'm gonna go rrr…rekerrr……racker…..rrrr…" Jack stumbled over the word and was interrupted with a snort, a rolling of eyes, and an _oh please_ look as James said, "Reconnoiter I believe is the word you are so helplessly struggling to find _Captain_."

Jack looked at James with a smile and a flutter of fingers in his face, "Aye, that's the one! I'm gonna go do some of that very thing what you just said." He stood up and started off, then paused and turned, "Commodore, while I'm gone you'll not be doing anything….." Again he was interrupted by a huffy James, "Stupid? I hardly think _I_ am the one we have to be concerned with doing anything that would in any way remotely qualify as that Captain."

"Be back before ya know it Commodore." Jack said as he turned once again to leave. As he walked away he smiled when he heard James mutter, "I can hardly wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James sat patiently, for a while, waiting for Sparrow to return. After going through six or eight sea faring songs several times in a low tone and tiring of that, he spent the time looking up at the sky. In his head he went through the constellations several times along with the myths attached to each, and then went over the names of each of the stars that were visible. As he named the last one he raised his hand to point, as if to emphasize he had gone through them all. It took him a moment to realize there was something rather big and long crawling up his arm and that it was not just a shadow. He jumped up, bumping his injured leg in the process, let out a curse as the pain shot through him, and began trying to shake the thing off his person, unsuccessfully. The thing was clinging to him as if it had every right to be there and had no intention of leaving. He was up out of the depression now swatting at the thing and still not being able to remove it, in fact he thought there were sharp little pin prick like feelings where the thing's legs were attached, as if it had made up it's mind to hold on for the duration. He tried to grab it and pull and it held on tighter as it waved some ominous looking spine coming off what was apparently its aft end around at his hand. He gave up on that strategy and started to look around him for some manner of stick or the like to pry it from his arm. That's when the second shock of the past few minutes struck him. As he watched the ghostly apparition float towards him he forgot all about the thing on his arm. He stood there mesmerized, unable to move, his mind fighting with it's self as to whether he was actually seeing what he though he was seeing, or perhaps had been bitten by the thing on his arm and was under some hallucinating effect from the venom. Then the ghostly apparition reached out for him and James was sure his heart had beaten its last.

"Oye! Here Commodore, allow me ta assist ya in removin that direly dreadful creepy crawlin cringer from yer arm." Jack deftly grabbed the thing by the head, peeled it off James' arm and gave it a toss.

James stood there, still unable to move, still trying to process the fact that it was that bloody pirate standing in front of him and not some incorporeal being from the grave. When his senses did return he punched Jack in the nose, or where he supposed his nose would be if it wasn't covered, as was the man's whole body, by what James now recognized as sailcloth.

"What'd ya do that for?" Jack said in a high pitched nasally pouty whine as he grabbed his nose through the sailcloth. "I just saved yer life no doubt."

"Indeed! That was for causing me to almost suffer a cardiac arrest." James said as he straightened to as much of his normal Commodore-ly stance as he could and glared at Jack.

"Well Commodore, if you have any more of them little buggers on you, which as you more n likely do seein as ya coulda been sittin in a whole nest of 'em, don't be countin on me ta be gettin 'em off ya afor they bite ya. It won't kill ya but dependin on the area they was ta be bitin it will surely more 'n get yer attention if ya get me meaning here." Jack said still sounding nasally and pouty as he waved his sailcloth covered hands about in agitation.

James did get his meaning and suddenly felt like there were hundreds of the things crawling about on his body. He started to pat himself down just to make sure there weren't. Luckily for Jack he hadn't removed his ghost costume and his smile went unnoticed by the intently patting Commodore.

When James was pretty much satisfied there were none of the creatures lurking on or in any nook or cranny or other part of his person he turned to Jack, who had now discarded the sail, and asked in a rather still perturbed tone, "Just what is it you are doing traipsing around in that….sail?"

"All part of me plan Commodore." Jack replied with a smile and a wave at the sailcloth lying on the ground beside him.

"You will of course explain." James said with a raised eyebrow.

"Though you'd never ask mate….er Commodore." Jack said as he leaned over and fluttered his fingers in James' face, and then stood there smiling.

"Well?" James said after a moment or two.

Jack looked at him a bit puzzled and then with an expression on his face that said it just dawned on him what the Commodore was waiting for he started in with much fluttering of fingers and flopping of hands, and rocking back and forth on his heels, "Oh aye, the explainin. Well ya see Commodore, I've had the fortuitous fortunes ta have traveled about the world, or a goodly part of it, a bit in me life, and seein as we are without blade or pistol, or any other manner of weapon that might be the least helpful in our present circumstances I was havin ta ponder on just what we could use ta alleviate our mutual problem as it were. Now in those aforementioned travels, with the open mind I always try ta carry with me, unlike certain others that may be present here at this very time who don't do likewise, it came to my attention that most places have their myths and legends and such attached to them, course some are of the much more interesting variety than others but no accountin for taste or what yer ancestors may have come about and upon that impressed…or menaced 'em enough ta be passin on down the line concernin such ya see. Now the knowin of this little tidbit is most helpful in our present circumstance seein as we know they are here and they, at least till they stumble upon our camp, which by the way they haven't yet, or at least when I gathered me stuff from the camp and made a little reee…rek…er that thing I was doin around ta see, and headed back here they hadn't yet, seein as they stopped where they beached their canoes and last I saw of 'em they was all gathered around in a circle chantin and dancin and such. So ya see Commodore it's all good." He ended with a flourish of his hands towards James.

James stared at him. He was seriously thinking about punching the man again. It must have shown on his face because Jack took a couple of steps back, ready to duck if necessary, and said as innocently as possible, "What?"

"In all that babbling you just inflicted upon me you explained nothing."

"I'm sure I did Commodore, if you'd been listening." Jack said cocking his head to the side, an innocent look still on his countenance.

"It amazes me that you would expect anyone with any sense at all to listen to that amalgamation of drivel you just spewed out." James snipped.

"Can't help it if ya didn't appreciate me explanation Commodore. After all it's me what came up with the plan." Jack said poutily.

"I doubt it's a very good plan at all if you can not explain it any better than that _Captain_, in fact I doubt you came up with a plan at all." James said sarcastically.

"Did too." Jack said still pouting.

"Indeed!" James replied sourly.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	13. Chapter 13

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other Chapter 13

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other

Chapter 13

The sun was just starting to send its soft iridescent rays up over the horizon. "Can't be doin nothing till it gets dark Commodore." Jack said as he looked skyward and then at James.

"You do understand that this plan should not only work but should actually help our situation here and not make it worse." James said sarcastically.

"Me plan will work Commodore." Jack retorted. "Just not the opportune moment to be putting it into action at the moment, calls for a bit more…er less light as it were."

"Well then I guess we have nothing to do but sit and stare at each other until there is less light, unless of course you have a plan to make that happen also." James said snarkily with a raised eyebrow.

"Haven't yet found a way ta control Mother Nature yet Commodore." Jack replied with a shiny grin, his hands fluttering about expressively. "However we do have things ta do that do not in any way include sittin around starin at each other."

"Well that is one of the most comforting things you've said since we've been on this island Captain." James snipped.

Jack looked at James a bit puzzled and asked, "Which'd that be, bout Mother Nature or havin somethin else ta be doin?"

"Oh either one of them I assure you." James said with a sarcastic smile.

"Well as it seems you don't want to be starin at the likes of me anymore than I want ta be starin at the likes of you I say we get on with our business, aye?"

"Oh by all means, lead on Captain." James replied with a wave of his hand.

Jack started to reply, amazingly thought better of it, and turned and headed back towards their camp.

James hobbled along behind him the best he could, and as they came out of the jungle and onto the beach he looked around and said, "Do you really think this wise?"

Jack cocked his head to the side and hearing what he thought was the faint sound of drums smiled and said, "No worries Commodore, them boys 'r exhaustively dancing…'r dancing in exhaustion, either way it'll be a spell for they go scurryin about the island."

Jack started swaying around the camp mumbling to himself.

James watched for a few minutes, and then with a huff made himself as comfortable as possible on the sand, deciding this could take some time. After several more minutes he could not control himself any longer, "Just what is it you are looking for Sparrow?"

"Somethin of a divertin nature Commodore." Jack replied.

"Oh well that certainly explains it." James said dryly.

Jack stopped by one of the palms, and in a high pitched happily surprised tone said, "Oh!" He bent over and picked up James' cane and brought it over and handed it to James, "Might help improve yer ambulatorial blundering bout the island of which we will no doubt be doin a bit of." Then added with a tip of his head to the side as if the though had just struck him, "Course ya could use it as a poor excuse fer a blade against them headhunters if necessary."

"I could also use it on that impossibly impenetrable object you call a skull if you do not find what it is you are looking for and get us off this beach." James said, his green eyes ominously sparkling as he peered up at Jack.

Jack gave James a hurt look and a flutter of hands as he said, "I'm not thinking here Commodore that was meant in the most friendly of terms."

With a smile James retorted, "Well see there _Captain_, you are not as impossibly impenetrable as I had surmised."

Jack thought about sticking out his tongue, thought better of it, turned and resumed his search although he was mumbling as he did.

After awhile of random rambling about he stopped and eyed the kegs James had hauled up when they had first arrived on the island and that had been moved over out of the way in the undergrowth at the edge of the camp.

"Oye Commodore!" Jack called out looking back over his shoulder at James.

"What is it now Sparrow?" James replied with a roll of his eyes.

Jack answered with much hand waving and rocking back and forth on his heels, "If what I'm presently thinkin I've come across here and was previously thinking was what I was needin ta be comin across…'r leastwise something very similar if not exactly what I was previously hopin to come across and was previously thinkin I was needin ta be making that diversonatorial effect I was speakin of previously as it were then I have indeed presently come across just the thing I was thinking I'd be needin."

James rolled his eyes again and snarkily replied, "Well Captain, since I was not made privy to what it was you were either presently or previously _thinking_ about needing or any other infinitesimal scrap of your plan, I would have no idea just what it was you were looking for, or for that matter, think you have now successfully achieved in stumbling across."

"Oh aye." Jack said with a sheepish smile at James, and then headed for the casks running in his floppy armed ataxic gait.

"Oh please." James snorted as he watched the pirate's antics and rolled his eyes heavenward.

Jack crouched down next to the casks. He rocked the smallest of them and smiled when he didn't hear sloshing. He pried the lid off and his smile grew as he peered inside. He stuck his hand in and brought it back out full of gunpowder. Once again his smile grew, then faded a bit as he contemplated the idea the gunpowder might have been ruined by its little voyage from the shipwreck to the island. He stood up, still in possession of his handful, only one way to find that out. He walked back towards where their fire had been and put the gunpowder in a little pile a short distance away. Although the fire was no longer blazing there was still a good thick bed of hot glowing embers, and Jack not being a big fan of pain, especially his own, pondered how to transfer said embers to said gunpowder without injuring himself in the process. He looked around the camp and spotted the plates they had been dining off of. He picked one up and maneuvered some of the hot coals onto it, and walked over to the small mound of gunpowder.

It dawned on James just what he was up to, "Have you decided you are tired of waiting on our friends to find us on their own and are now going to send them a little signal as to just exactly where we are? Or you are finally feeling sorry for me having to put up with you so you are going to give me the pleasure of seeing you blow yourself up?"

Jack smiled at James and said, "Hopefully none of the above Commodore." He stepped back several feet from the gunpowder, held the plate out and did his best to toss the coals on the mound and turn and run at almost the same instant. He had run a good twenty feet before he stopped, realizing there had been no explosion. He slowly turned around and saw what might even be better, a small column of smoke curling up from where the gunpowder had been.

"Now that's interestin." He said with a smile.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	14. Chapter 14

Shipwreck Chapter 14

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other

Chapter 14

Jack sashayed back over to the keg of gunpowder and looked around the area and then at the chests sitting a little way farther down the beach. He went over and opened one up, pulled a shirt out, looked it over and swayed back to the keg and spread it out. He transferred several handfuls of the gunpowder from the keg to the shirt.

"If at first you don't succeed Captain?" James said as he watched what Jack was doing.

"Much more better." He replied with a flit of his hand and a smile. He looked around, found a couple of stones, struck them together a few times, and finding them suitable for making a spark slipped them into his waistband, tied the shirt up in a bundle and headed back where James was trying to get up off the sand. He held his hand out and after a moment James took it and allowed the help up.

Jack tipped his head to the side and stared at James for a few moments before James, who was brushing the sand off himself noticed. James did finally notice and with a huff snapped, "What is it Sparrow? Have you observed more creatures crawling about on me?" As he finished he began trying to look over his shoulder just to make sure there were none.

"Just wonderin why'd it be yer still loiterin about out here in the open and not obscurin yer fine self off in yon jungle. Seems ta me you'd be more the better if ya thought about such things Commodore, ta keepin ya out o any cookin pots lurkin around as it were." Jack said as he sashayed off before James could quit sputtering and launch a reply.

James snorted and followed along, his gait made a slight bit better by the cane, which was good because other than stopping to pick up the sailcloth Jack did not slow his pace.

They had walked quite a way into the jungle before James could no longer compel himself to go farther. He slumped against a tree trying to ease not only his leg but also his breathing. The injury and the inactivity he had been forced to endure had taken more out of him than he was willing to admit or allow himself to surrender to, but the strenuous trek through the jungle had taken its toll.

It took Jack, who had gained a healthy lead, a bit before he realized he no longer was hearing the Commodore's clumsy tromp and sporadic cursing behind him.

He retraced his steps and found James sitting at the base of a tree. Jack could almost feel the pain himself just by the expression on the man's face. His eyes were clamped shut; head lolled back, hands fisted at his side. He was breathing heavily through his mouth trying to get control over himself.

Jack quietly walked over and sat down beside the man. James squinted over at him, his words sounding as if he were using most of his remaining strength to force them out, "Don't wait on me Jack."

"Oh aye, go off and miss one minute of yer sparklin conversatin? Wouldn't think of it mate." Jack said with a small flop of his hand and a smile. "'sides we've got time James. Could use a little breather me own self."

James managed a flicker of a smile, "Suit yourself."

"No worries on that account Commodore, I always do." Jack replied with a wiggle of fingers in front of him.

To allow James to catch his second wind Jack sat there thinking and humming to himself, every once and a while singing the words in a low tone. It wasn't until the man leaned over against him and he heard the soft breathing next to his ear, interrupted only sporadically by unevenness, that he realized the man had fallen asleep.

"Don't think yer gonna be lookin on this, or me, in a fond light upon waking and findin yerself in such a position now are ya James?" Jack mumbled to himself as he slowly moved away from the Commodore and gently eased him to the ground, "Not sure I'm fond of the idea of a stuffy Commodore usin me as beddin either for the matter of it." After a moments thought Jack stuck part of the sailcloth under James' head as a cushion.

By the looks of the man he was going to sleep for a while, so Jack decided now would be the opportune time to go look see what their visitors were up to, and headed off noiselessly through the jungle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was awakened by the sound of excited chattering around him and the sound of Jack shouting. It took a moment for him to shake the effects of sleep from his mind, open his eyes, and understand that evidently Captain Sparrow had gotten himself involved into some kind of altercation with a small troop of monkeys. They were throwing things out of the trees at him and he was throwing them back at them as he repeatedly told them to 'shoo'.

As James rousted himself from the ground to a sitting position, he either spooked the monkeys or they felt the odds had changed. With a few parting shots they noisily fled through the tops of the trees.

Jack looked at James and said poutily, "I hate monkeys. Don't know what even attracted 'em over here, not like we're packin bananas around with us."

James snorted and said, "No doubt mating season and they were attracted by your similarities."

Jack shot James an offended look for a moment, then changed his expression to one of a bit more conspiratorial nature. He pointed up at the sky and said, "Gettin towards dark Commodore, and ya know what that means."

"Our hours on this island are numbered?" James retorted.

"Only if them headhunters leave one o their canoes behind in their haste ta depart the island Commodore." Jack replied, "Although I've no mind where we'd be goin in it even if they did." Jack cocked his head to the side for a few moments as if thinking this possibility over, then picked up the sailcloth and called back over his shoulder as he swayed off, "Come along Commodore, no sense in dilly-dallyin here."

It was near dark by the time they reached the edge of the jungle where the headhunters were gathered sitting around their fire.

James crouched the best he could and peered through the undergrowth at the natives. "The majority of them only look to be boys Captain." He whispered to Jack who was hunkered down beside him.

"Aye, more n likely some sort of comin of age rite they're performin." Jack whispered back with a nod.

"Well this shouldn't be too hard then." James said, feeling more confident than he had since he had first become aware there were natives on their island, and Jack informed him he had a plan.

"Now Commodore, this is me plan. You are going to spark the gunpowder off here at the edge of the jungle, when you've succeeded in settin it off and _not_ settin yerself on fire, I'll step out from behind the smoke cloaked in the sailcloth, make a few ghostly moans and motions, and then Bob's yer Uncle, Fanny's yer Aunt, the headhunters are paddlin off in their little canoes and we have our right cosy spit of land here all to our onsies till me Pearl shows up to the rescue." Jack finished with as much of a flourish of hands as he could manage in his crouching position. He dug the stones out of his waistband, handed them and the gunpowder to James and crab walked back the few feet to the sailcloth to drape it over him.

James cautiously edged out a foot or two past the undergrowth, untied the shirt and placed it on the sand. He struck the stones together as quietly as possible and luckily the second strike produced a spark that landed in the gunpowder, and even more luckily it began smoking heavily instead of going up in flame. As Jack stepped around the smoke and start his ghostly imitation James started to inch back towards the undergrowth. Unfortunately the group of natives were not only not spooked by the apparition, they had the clearness of mind to jump up, grab their spears and blowpipes and launch an attack on the intruder.

Jack only had time to turn to James and shout, "Run" before he was struck by a well aimed dart. James didn't even have time to turn and begin his retreat when he was struck by a similarly well aimed dart. Within seconds they were sprawled out on the sand dead to the world.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	15. Chapter 15

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other Chapter 15

Shipwreck or The chances a Commodore and a Pirate can survive a deserted spit of land and each other

Chapter 15

Jack came into awareness with the worst hangover he had ever suffered, and a mental vow he would never again partake of that particular variety of liquor, and as soon as he could think clearly he would know just what variety it had been he had partaken of and was definitely going to avoid association with again in the future. Then he tried to put his hand to his head and reality came flooding in, doing nothing to assuage his hangover.

"Bugger!" He swore as he tugged jerkily at the bonds that held his hands tied behind him to some sort of pole. "Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" He gave up struggling against the unyielding rope, for the moment, and tried to focus through protesting eyes on his surroundings. By the position of the sun he judged it to be late afternoon. He glanced over to his right and saw James, still unconscious, and hanging limply forward from the pole he had been tied to several feet away. As he directed his attention to their captors he saw most of them were sleeping, no doubt resting up for the festivities involving him, the Commodore, and themselves that would be taking place later. There were only two or three of them sitting by the fire and casting glances towards James and himself every little bit. Jack leaned his head back against the pole, closed his eyes and admonished himself to think. He heard rustling beside him and turned his head to the side to see green eyes looking back.

"I think it would be a bit fatuous of me under our current circumstances to complement you on your plan would it not?" James said snippily.

"Not my fault these gents didn't have the civility nor courtesy to be of a superstitious nature……" Jack cocked his head to the side as he thought this over, "Course it could be I just picked the wrong manner of apparition ta be displayin to 'em." With a puzzled look he continued, "Still think it shoulda worked though."

"Indeed!" James shot back.

There was no further conversation between them for several minutes. Then James cleared his throat and asked, "So when do we become dinner?"

"Can't rightly say for sure Commodore. 'm workin on another plan as we speak." He heard James groan, ignored it, and went on, "Don't appear they plan on cookin us here, fires not big enough for one and I don't see any of 'em scurrying about collectin more wood for a bigger one. They may plan on taking us back to where ever it is they go back to and sharing us among their brethren as it were." After a short pause, and with a grimace he added, "Course there is the possibility they don't plan on eating us at all. Heard tell o some o the tribes round here think they gain strength from the torturin of captives, specially of the Caucasian persuasion such as we happen ta be Commodore. Seems some of 'em hold to the ideal that the more pain and sufferin and screamin and beggin and agony and grievousness and…."

"Yes Sparrow, I get the idea." James said sharply as he glared at Jack.

"Just thought you'd appreciate knowin so as ta be able ta prepare yer fine self for the worst Commodore." Jack said with a shrug.

"If you will forgive me I think I will have to refrain from thanking you for that bit of courtesy Captain." James retorted.

They both leaned their heads back and closed their eyes, silence falling between them once again, each deep in thought.

James was not afraid of death, he had faced it many times in his career with resoluteness. But those would have been judged honorable deaths brought about in the performance of his duty for King and Country. Death brought by duty was something his mind could understand and accept. Dying on some spit of land screaming in agony from torture inflicted on his body, was something he had never had the occasion to consider, and was something he was not prepared for or looking forward to. He thought this over for a few moments then he straightened his back and squared his shoulders as much as possible in the position he was bound, his expression manifesting the most Commodore-lyness he could muster. If he were indeed meant to meet his death at the hands of these natives he would do so as he did everything in his life, in as honorable and stalwart a manner as he was capable of.

"Come ta terms wif it then Commodore." Jack's statement was not a question.

"As much as I am able yes." James replied as he looked over at Jack.

"Not scared then?"

"Scared no, terrified yes." James said with honesty.

"That's good, thought for a minute there ya went and lost all that fine Commodore-ly good sense yer so fond of luggin around with ya."

"And what about you Captain Sparrow, does this not terrify you?"

"Oh aye," Jack said with a half smile, "no doubt would if I allowed meself ta be listin towards the negative of it, but I am after all Captain Jack Sparrow, and it ain't over till we're planted in the ground," and with a grimace at their captors, "'er in somebody's innards as it were. It don't happen ta be the last minute yet Commodore, still time for somethin fortuitous ta be happenin."

"I think your last minute may be coming sooner than later Captain." James said as he tipped his head towards the fire and their captors.

The natives had all been rousted from their sleep and some were sharpening knives and spears while others were dragging more wood up for the fire.

"Bugger!" Jack said as he once again started jerking at his bonds.

"It has been a pleas…….an experience knowing you Captain Jack Sparrow." James said quietly as he looked towards Jack, who was leaned back against the pole, almost as if in a trance.

"Sparrow? Sparrow?" James called in a low tone. Surely the man hadn't gone into shock. "Sparrow?" James called again a little louder, and then very loudly, "Jack?"

Jack didn't open his eyes but a wide smile graced his lips as he said, "She's comin Commodore."

James looked towards the water, "Pearl? She's here?"

"Not yet Commodore, but she will be soon."

"Let us just hope it is soon enough." James replied as he watched the first few natives head their way brandishing their knives and spears as they approached.

James steeled himself as the natives surrounded him chanting and poking and prodding him with the spears, not hard enough to do any real damage, just draw little trickles of blood here and there. James flinched, then glared and cursed angrily at the native that had just kicked his injured leg. "I would like you to try that with me unbound you foul and detestable excuse for a human being!"

"Aye, that's the spirit Commodore." Jack said encouragingly.

The native stepped back from James' glaring green eyes, said something unintelligible but sounding angry and buried the head of his spear in the ground between James' legs. James flinched only slightly this time but did not waver in his hostile glaring at the man.

"That's it James, don't let these buggers intimidate ya the least bit, no matter what part of yer anatomy they'd be threatening."

"More offerings of wisdom Captain." James managed to say sarcastically right before one of the natives poked him a little harder in the shoulder with his spear. He sucked in breath to abort the yelp wanting to come out.

More of the savages were gathering around now and James was sure they were about to intensify their torture of him. He closed his eyes trying to draw on his inner reserve and prepare for the worst.

James had hardly registered Jack's call of _Commodore_, before he heard the report of a cannon being fired and the resulting explosion. He opened his eyes to see the savages running toward the disintegrated canoes on the shore, then looked past them to the most welcoming sight he had seen in a long time. The Pearl was sitting just off shore broadside to the beach. He saw the smoke from the cannon that had just been fired, then the fire belch from the one that was fired as he sat there watching.

"See luv, told ya no worries. Knew me girl would find me." Jack said happily, a wide glittery grin on his face.

"So it would seem." James said with a small smile of his own as he watched the headhunters paddling madly in the remaining canoes doing their best to get away from the island and the assault from the Pearl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good ta have ya back Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs said as Jack stepped on deck, then added with a surprised look as James climbed on board, "You too Commodore." Then with an aside to Jack, "Tis bad luck ta have a Commodore aboard Jack."

"Well then it's a good thing the Captain knows how to counteract that Mr. Gibbs, now where's my rum?" Jack said as he headed off for his cabin, looking back over his shoulder and motioning for James to follow. As he turned back around he came to a dead stop and rocked back on his heels, "Ah Anna Maria, good to see you?" he finished in a questioning tone.

Anna Maria poked him in the chest as she leaned forward and glared into his face, "You owe me a ship Jack Sparrow and don't be forgettin it, but this is not it. She's yours no doubt about it. Fought me every league we traveled." She stomped off shouting curses and orders at the crew who rapidly scattered to do her bidding.

As she stamped off Jack gave her back a flutter of hands and said, "Must have been tryin ta go the wrong way luv." He stood there looking around as if in thought, and a moment later let out a happy "Oh!" and swayed off once again towards his cabin.

James rolled his eyes, mumbled an "Oh please", and followed along with Mr. Gibbs.

Jack had already poured rum into glasses when they entered, and gestured wildly for James to take a seat. He picked up the glass of rum and started to drink.

"Now Mr. Gibbs, when the fine Commodore here finishes his glass I'd like ya ta show him to his accommodations aboard if ya would."

"Aye Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs replied, then, "Just which accommodations would those be then?'

James started coughing and choking on the rum when Jack replied brightly, "Why the brig of course Mr. Gibbs." With a glittering smile and a wave of his hands at James said, "After all turn about is fair play is it not Commodore?"

James gave him a withering glare in return as he set the glass on the table and was escorted out by Mr. Gibbs. Right before the door closed he heard Jack call out, "No worries Commodore, I promise on pain of death if we happen ta run into any storms and are on the verge of sinkin I'll let ya out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had his feet kicked up on his desk, ankles crossed, and was slouched comfortably in his chair, a bottle of rum cradled in his lap when Mr. Gibbs returned.

"Don't believe I had any ider a Commodore had so large a turn of phrase when it come ta swearin Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs said shaking his head as he entered. "He was spoutin off stuff even the likes of an old salt like meself never heard of."

"Aye the Commodore does have a fine grasp of the language when he cares ta use it, have heard it meself on occasion." Jack said with a smile and a drink from the bottle. "You can send someone down ta the brig a little later ta treat his wounds, don't think none of 'em be life threatening."

"So what are yer plans fer 'em Jack? Ransom? More 'n likely the Navy'd pay dearly ta get their Pirate Hunter back." Mr. Gibbs asked, almost rubbing his hands together in anticipation, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Jack.

"Thinkin we'd keep him locked up a day or two. Shouldn't take much longer than than that ta get ta Port Royal, set his fine self off in a skiff and head 'em off home." Jack said taking another drink from his bottle.

Mr. Gibbs peered at Jack, "Ya really think that be the wise thing ta be doin Jack?"

"Not in the least Mr. Gibbs, but none the less that's what we will be doin." Jack replied with a smile.

The End

7


End file.
